


The Group Chats of Hopes Peak

by ishimarustan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Pekoyama Peko Are Siblings, M/M, More characters to be added to tags I’m lazy, Multi, Owari Akane & Asahina Aoi Are Siblings, Pure gays, akane is akane asahina, also naehiro is cute give it a chance, and filth gays, and lesbian shit, and straight shit, aoi celeste and tenko are the lesbos, crack ships?, especially from Miu, i don’t discriminate, i might have spin off fics based off of this, im not original, is anyone truly straight? idk, ishimaru is gay, ishimaru togami ouma and komaeda are gay gang, ishimondo will probably be main, lots of gay shit, lots of hearts, lots of ideas from other people, lots of sexuality headcanons, lots of ship fluff, more headcanons later probably, oh hiyoko is lesbian too oops, peko goes by peko ishimaru, poor mukuro ouma and maki, raunchy jokes, relationships will be explained in story, sdr2 is above, so ishi’s dad can have the same name, thh and drv3 are in same grade, this will literally be a shitpost, this’ll be pretty ship centric, will focus on the Trigger Happy Havoc cast more, yes there’s Tsumugi and Chiaki cuz I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimarustan/pseuds/ishimarustan
Summary: Hopes Peak Academy is a school full of many colorful characters. Follow their antics through their dumb group chats, memes, and the chaos that they ensue!





	1. Chihiro’s Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on this site, so I’m still getting used to this. Also I’m doing this on my phone so I’ll try to keep the correct formatting. Please read the tags cuz I added a lot, but just know that this will be Trigger Happy Havoc centric, but there will definitely be lots of chapters with the other groups of students. Also to explain, the drv3 cast and thh cast are in the same grade but they are divided into two classes. The Sdr2 cast is right above them. Thank you for reading and please enjoy my story! This first chapter may be shorter cuz I wanna get this out there, but I hope you like it! Most chapters will be much longer.

**Chihiro Fujisaki** added **Mondo Oowada** , **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** , and 12 others to the chat

 

 **Chihiro Fujisaki** named the chat **78th class**

 

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Fujisaki what is this group chat you have added me to? Won’t this distract us from our school work?

 

 **Mondo Oowada** : chill the fuck out bro we’re not even in class

 

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : LANGUAGE!!!

 

 **Celestia Ludenberg** : I am quite intrigued as well. Fujisaki, why have you added us to this chat?

 

 **Chihiro Fujisaki** : i wanted to test out an ai I’ve been working on! their name is Alter Ego, and i want to see if they work in group chats!

 

 **Chihiro Fujisaki** added **Alter Ego (bot)** to 78th class

 

 **Byakuya Togami** : you’ve added us here for this rubbish? i can barely stand texting you cretins what makes you think i want to text you all?

 

 **Touko Fukawa** : hhe’s right!! iii do not want to tttalk to any of you! iiim leaving!

 

 **Chihiro Fujisaki** added **Komaru Naegi** to **78th class**

 

 **Touko Fukawa** : ....

 

 **Touko Fukawa** : ..gg

 

 **Komaru Naegi** : what is this??

 

 **Leon Kuwata** : its a gc for chi to test out his new ai or somthin

 

 **Komaru Naegi** : But I’m not in the 78th class!!

 

 **Chihiro Fujisaki** : you’re here to keep Fukawa here

 

 **Komaru Naegi** : hm that’s fair

 

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure** : these names r boring as shit

 

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure** : im giving u all dank new names

 

 **Byakuya Togami** : do not say “dank” ever again in my presence

 

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure** : lemme think of names that fit

 

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure** named themselves **4/20 blaze it**

 

 **Kyoko Kirigiri** : this is already off to a bad start

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Kyoko Kirigiri** ’s name to **the mystery gang**

 

 **the mystery gang** : ...

 

 **Aoi Asahina** : it is fitting

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed Aoi Asahina’s name to **lesbian mermaid**

 

 **lesbian mermaid** : !!!!!

 

 **lesbian mermaid** : also fitting!!

 

 **Leon Kuwata** : where tf r the donuts tho???

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Leon Kuwata** ’s name to **my goatee’s hot OKAY??**

 

 **my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : SHUT TF UP I SAID THAT 1 TIME

 

 **Sayaka Maizono** : I don’t think it’s that bad!! （＾◇＾）!!~ 

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed Sayaka Maizono’s name to **kawaii desu~ （╹◡╹）**

 

 **kawaii desu~ （╹◡╹）** : how cute!!! （＾ω＾）~

 

 **4/20 blaze it** : my point exactly

 

 **4/20 blaze it** : who’s next??

 

 **Mondo Oowada** : guess I’ll fuckin’ go

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Mondo Oowada** ’s name to **totally a het**

 

 **totally a het** : WHAT’RE U TRYNNA FUCKIN’ SAY???

 

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** : Calm down bro!! He is just putting down the truth right?

 

 **totally a het** : ...yeah

 

 **Celestia Ludenberg** : as the queen of liars I can say that that was bullshit

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Kiyotaka Ishimaru** ’s name to **Mr. Stick Up His Ass**

 

 **4/20 blaze it** : NO NO i have a better one

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Mr. Stick Up His Ass** ’s name to **(drops down from counter) im GAY**

 

 **(drops down from counter) im GAY** : What is this????

 

 **(drops down from counter) im GAY** : I’m not even gay!!!

 

 **(drops down from counter) im GAY** : there isn’t even proper capitalization or punctuation!!!

 

 **Byakuya Togami** : maybe the first name fit him after all

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Byakuya Togami** ’s name to **douche**

 

 **douche** : is that the best you can come up with? you are like a little baby

 

 **lesbian mermaid** : was that a reference?

 

 **douche** : shut up

 

 **Touko Fukawa** : hhe isn’t ttthat bad...

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Touko Fukawa** ’s name to **im only here for Komaru**

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Komaru Naegi** ’s name to **poor soul**

 

 **im only here for komaru** : gggod dammit its ttrue

 

 **poor soul** : Aww Toki you’re so sweet!!

 

 **im only here for komaru** : HNGKFJXKSKDN OOOOOMARU!!!

 

 **Celestia Ludenberg** : pet names... disgusting

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Celestia Ludenberg** ’s name to **p-p-p-poker face**

 

 **p-p-p-poker face** : why am I even surprised?

 

 **Hifumi Yamada** : it is a fitting name Lady Celestia!

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Hifumi Yamada** ’s name to **don’t answer**

 

 **p-p-p-poker face** : I actually like you for once in my life

 

 **dont answer** : this is unfair!!! i didnt even say anything!!!

 

 **Mukuro Ikusaba** : keep it that way 

 

 **my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : holy shit shes actually here

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Mukuro Ikusaba** ’s name to **stabby mcstabby pants**

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants** : ...

 

 **kawaii desu~ （╹◡╹）** : I think I just heard Ikusaba’s door open...

 

 **totally a het** : ya better fuckin’ run Hiro

 

 **4/20 blaze it** : she won’t come in here it smells too much like weed

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants** : ...

 

 **p-p-p-poker face** : I hear her walking back

 

 **my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : HEHSOSKDKSKSK

 

 **Makoto Naegi** : Wait how many do we have left??

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Makoto Naegi** ’s name to **not as lucky as komaeda**

 

 **not as lucky as komaeda** : Hey!!! We’re both the Ultimate Lucky Student!!!

 

 **Chihiro Fujisaki** : but Komaeda has the power of bullshit by his side...

 

 **(drops down from counter): im GAY** : FUJISAKI!!!! I did not raise you like this!!!

 

 **4/20 blaze it** : daddy

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants** : do not ever say that ever again

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants** : ever

 

 **kawaii desu~ （╹◡╹）** : wait if Ishimaru is the dad then who’s the mom? 

 

 **my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : dont u mean other dad?

 

 **totally a het** : HEY SHUT TH’ FUCK UP

 

 **lesbian mermaid** : there he is

 

 **4/20 blaze it** : let’s continue the gay shit after I name everyone

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Chihiro Fujisaki** ’s name to **trap**

 

 **trap** : what?

 

 **don’t answer** : ....

 

 **not as lucky as komaeda** : HEY!!!

 

 **totally a het** : nobody tell ‘em or I swear t’ god

 

 **p-p-p-poker face** : good idea

 

 **poor soul** : Poor Fujisaki..

 

 **4/20 blaze it** : we only got one more!

 

 **4/20 blaze it** changed **Sakura Ogami** ’s name to **the diesel one**

 

 **lesbian mermaid** : hehe it’s true!! Sakura is very buff.. //

 

 **the diesel one** : I have worked very hard for a body like mine. I hope this is not an insult

 

 **4/20 blaze it** : n-nope dude! just statin’ the facts!

 

 **trap** : I feel like we totally derailed from this group chat’s purpose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any comments or constructive criticisms please comment!! I’ll hopefully have another (longer) chapter out soon!!
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	2. Alter Ego the Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alter Ego helps set his master up with a certain someone! Also gayness ensues

**78th class**

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : Everyone! Let’s listen to what Fujisaki has to say!!

 

**trap** : thanks taka!

 

**lesbian mermaid** : Ishimaru is such a supporting mother

 

**totally a het** : taka’s th’ best fuckin’ mom out there

 

**im only here for komaru** : ttthis isn’t helping your “iiim straight case”

 

**trap** : ok ok calm down! lets test Alter Ego out!

 

**trap** : just say “hey Alter Ego” and he’ll answer

 

**trap** : he can also answer randomly at times. he sort of has a bit of free will

 

**4/20 blaze it** : THE FUCKIN ROBOTS ARE GONNA TAKE OVER DUDE!!!

 

**my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : hey alter ego is ishi gay?

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : oh definitely

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : ishimaru and oowada came over to master’s house and made out in master’s bed while master was away

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : i have it on camera

 

**trap** : they WHAT???

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : ALTER EGO!!!! DELETE THAT AT ONCE!!!!!

 

**my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : wait if ishi wants alter ego to delete it

 

**my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : THEN ITS REAL

 

**4/20 blaze it** : BWAHAHAHAHA

 

**p-p-p-poker face** : what a surprising turn of events

 

**don’t answer** : I don’t usually draw yaoi but if someone would like to commission a piece of them I wouldn’t mind!!

 

**the mystery gang** : that is disgusting

 

_You have started a private chat with **don’t answer**_

 

**the mystery gang** : lets discuss prices later

 

**don’t answer** : got it!

 

**78th class**

 

**totally a het** : I HATE ALL O’ YOU

 

**trap** : maybe dont make out IN MY BED and you wouldnt have been found out

 

**totally a het** : YOU ONLY GAVE US THIS CREAKY OLD BED

 

**totally a het** : YOURS IS MUCH SOFTER

 

**kawaii desu~ （╹◡╹）** : awww~~ )^o^( oowada-kun only wanted to make sure ishimaru-kun was comfy!~ （＾◇＾）

 

**my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : babe if you keep typing like that I’m gonna take out my eyes

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : Talking about these sorts of things is not welcome in a school environment!!!

 

**trap** : then maybe dont make out with mondo ON MY B E D and we won’t have to

 

**totally a het** : hey alter ego

 

**totally a het** : does chi like someone?

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : well of course

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : ive been trying to set him up with that guy for ages

 

**stabby mcstabby pants** : well now we know it’s a guy

 

**poor soul** : That’s so cute fujisaki!!! You should tell us!!

 

**lesbian mermaid** : yeah!! We’re your friends!!

 

**trap** : SON WHY

 

**4/20 blaze it** : Mission: Find Chihiro’s Crush is underway

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : ill give you all hints

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : Yes!!! I want to know who my future son in law is!!

 

**totally a het** : babe... chi’s not our actual son

 

**my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : babe

 

**the mystery gang** : babe

 

**not as lucky as komaeda** : babe

 

**lesbian mermaid** : babe

 

**poor soul** : babe

 

**4/20 blaze it** : babe

 

**kawaii desu~ （╹◡╹）** : babe~ (^O^)〜☆♡♢

 

**totally a het** : i hate alla you

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : first hint: he’s not fully gay

 

**my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : thats a dumbass hint we only kno 2 full gays

 

**my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : ishi and toges

 

**douche** : dont call me that

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : IM NOT GAY!!!

 

**totally a het** : babe,,, we’ve been caught,,

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : FINE! But I am only admitting it because bro is admitting it

 

**4/20 blaze it** : so that keeps me, leon, hifumi, mondo, and naegs

 

**trap** : you can take out hifumi i dont even want u to speculate that i like him

 

**4/20 blaze it** : ok so me, leon, mondo, and naegs

 

**im only here for komaru** : hey alter ego, wwhat about the ggguys from the oother ccclasses??

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : he is in this class. he is also very much single

 

**4/20 blaze it** : ok so bye bye mondo and leon

 

**lesbian mermaid** : wait but are Ishi and oowada actually together

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : ...

 

**totally a het** : hell fuckin’ yeah we are

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : LANGUAGE!!!!

 

**4/20 blaze it** : ok ok that brings it down to me and naegs

 

**stabby mcstabby pants** : ...

 

**4/20 blaze it** : ok its definitely not me

 

**poor soul** : its gotta be my big bro!!

 

**trap** : ...

 

**not as lucky as komaeda** : fujisaki is that true???? ///

 

**trap** : ....

 

**trap** : ....maybe

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : AW!!!

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : Naegi would make a great son in law!!

 

**not as lucky as komaeda** : but why fujisaki?? I mean, I’m just your average everyday guy! I was chosen through a lottery to come here, what makes me so appealing??

 

**trap** : its just, youre so positive and always keep your head facing forward. for a while, I was a bit jealous, but then I learned that your strength also gave me strength to push forward, even if i felt like I couldnt. you and mondo are the reasons i even told everyone that i was a boy. you truly are amazing naegi...

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : also he thinks your cute too

 

**trap** : I AM NEVER WRITING IN MY DIGITAL DIARY AGAIN

 

**not as lucky as komaeda** : fujisaki...

 

**kawaii desu~ （╹◡╹** ）: I just heard naegi-chan leave his room? (ﾟ∀ﾟ)

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : WHAT IS GOING ON??

 

**trap** : HFNKDKDKSKDKDK

 

**trap** : NAEGI KISSED ME

 

**stabby mcstabby pants** : ...

 

**lesbian mermaid** : !!!!!

 

**lesbian mermaid** : IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU FUJISAKI!!!

 

**the diesel one** : oh young love..

 

**totally a het** : nice job chi, im prouda ya’!

 

**poor soul** : THIS IS SO CUTE!!

 

**not as lucky as komaeda** : I really like you fujisaki <3

 

**not as lucky as komaeda** : or can I call you chihiro?

 

**trap** : you can ////

 

**kawaii desu~ （╹◡╹** ）: this is so cute!!!!!!~~ ( ´∀｀)

 

**my goatee is hot OKAY??** : fujisaki and naegi, sittin in a tree

 

**lesbian mermaid** : K-I-S-S-I-N-G

 

**the diesel one** : first comes love

 

**kawaii desu~ （╹◡** ╹）: then comes marriage~ (*^ω^*)

 

**4/20 blaze it** : then comes a fully functioning artificial intelligence in the baby carriage!

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : wait is naegi my other father now

 

**trap** : yes ///

 

**not as lucky as komaeda** : love you sweetie <33

 

**lesbian mermaid** : AHFNSKKXLSKDKD

 

**p-p-p-poker face** : pet names... again, disgusting

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : I do have to admit this is quite cute! Treat Fujisaki correctly Naegi!!

 

**totally a het** : or ill punch yer fuckin’ face again

 

**not as lucky as komaeda** : hehe, yeah that’s a good threat

 

**poor soul** : dont hurt my brother! Then fujisaki will be widowed!!

 

**my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : dead as fuck

 

**trap** : i hate all of you

 

**4/20 blaze it** : naehiro and ishimondo need to have a gay off

 

**not as lucky as komaeda** : naehiro?

 

**(drops down from counter)** **im GAY** : ishimondo?

 

**4/20 blaze it** : the ship names!

 

**4/20 blaze it** : gay off START

 

**totally a het** : oh i ain’t losin’

 

**totally a het** : taka is like the cutest fuckin’ thing to ever exist. when i have my arm around ‘em and he cuddles inta my side, i think that hes made fer me. I wanna kiss his dumb rule followin’ face all the damn time

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : mondo!!! ////

 

**lesbian mermaid** : wow Ishi’s so flustered he can’t even type properly!

 

**douche** : it will be hard to beat that...

 

**not as lucky as komaeda** : chihiro, I know we’ve only been dating for a short while, but I really really like you. Maybe even love you. You always smell like blueberries and flowers, and you hair is so soft! I can’t wait to brush my hands through it and kiss you <3

 

**trap** : naegi!!! <3 <3 <3

 

**poor soul** : THATS SO DAMN CUTE!!

 

**poor soul** : who knew my brother had so much game??

 

**4/20 blaze it** : ishimondo you gonna come back from that??

 

**lesbian mermaid** : ... they’re not answering

 

**my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : i think theyre making out

 

**4/20 blaze it** : figures

 

_You started a private chat with **trap**_

 

**lesbian mermaid** : hey fujisaki! you think you can get Alter Ego to set me and Sakura up??

 

**trap** : sure!!

 

**lesbian mermaid** : thank you so much!!!

 

_You started a private chat with **Alter Ego (bot)**_

 

**trap** : alter ego you have to set hina and ogami up

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : got it

 

78th class

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : ive just been informed that someone has a crush on sakura!

 

**the diesel one** : hmm, this is most troubling..

 

**lesbian mermaid** : why’s that Sakura??

 

**the diesel one** : im sorry that I haven’t informed you all earlier, but I have a boyfriend. We have been dating for several months

 

**lesbian mermaid** : oh...

 

_Private message to **trap**_

 

**lesbian mermaid** : I feel so dumb.. she already is with someone!

 

**trap** : im sorry hina.. i dont wanna be cliché but there are a ton of fish in the sea! I mean, almost everyone here isnt straight, and its the same for the other classes!!

 

**trap** : also.. i think someone likes you.. ;)

 

_**trap** has left the private chat_

 

**lesbian mermaid** : FUJISAKI??? FUJISAKI????

 

**78th class**

 

**my goatee is hot OKAY??** : wow i didnt think the ogre would get a bf

 

**the diesel one** : he is the only one stronger than me..

 

**totally a het** : he’s gotta be strong as fuck then

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : Mondo!!!! Language!!!

 

**my goatee’s hot OKAY??** : theres my favorite gays! back from ur make out sesh?

 

**(drops down from counter) im GAY** : How did you know???

 

**totally a het** : BABE YER NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ‘EM THAT!!

 

**trap** : thats so cute!

 

**not as lucky as komaeda** : not as cute as you <3

 

**trap** : makotooo <3

 

**Alter Ego (bot)** : my work here is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I know I like just realeased one but this was too fun to make that I didn’t wanna stop! I don’t think I’ll have a posting schedule since this is fun to make, but don’t worry. I’ll try not to take too long to make chapters, no more than a week. Thanks so much for all the kudos and all the people reading my story and leaving comments! It really makes me feel great!! 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	3. Low on GP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the V3 class!!
> 
> Hilarity and gayness ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted to see the other classes, so here ya go!! Please read the end notes for more questions I have for you guys!

**Kokichi Ouma** added **Shuichi Saihara** , **Gonta Gokuhara** , and 13 others to the chat

 

 **Kokichi Ouma** named the chat **The Best of Class 78**

 

 **Kokichi Ouma** named themselves **gay supreme overlord**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : WHATS UP FUCKERS??

 

 **Miu Iruma** : WHYRE YOU ON MY PHONE??

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : FUCK YOU THATS WHY

 

 **Rantaro Amami** : guys vine died so long ago let it rest

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : Yeah!

 

 **Miu Iruma** : babe have u seen ur own fucking youtube search history?

 

 **Kaede Akamatsu** : ....

 

 **Kaito Momota** : what in the ever loving fuck is this

 

 **Kaito Momota** : why am I in it and why did OUMA invite me to it

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : class 1-a has a group chat with all the kids in their class, why can’t we have one as well?? >:3c

 

 **Angie Yonaga** : do not make that face

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : >:3ccc

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : everyones names are so BORING!!! im gonna make them cool like mine!

 

 **Shuichi Saihara** : please don’t

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Shuichi Saihara** ’s name to **the mystery gang v2**

 

 **the mystery gang v2** : ...what?

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : thats kirigiri’s name in their chat! youre the other ultimate detective so it fits!!! >:3c

 

 **Korekiyo Shinguji** : stop with that face or so help me god

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Korekiyo Shinguji** ’s name to **sister**

 

 **sister** : is this because of that ONE time I said that I used to have a crush on my sister?

 

 **sister** : humanity is beautiful, but also so terribly cruel for you to remember something like that...

 

 **Tsumugi Shirogane** : Dont worry.. I had a plain crush on my step brother once...

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed Tsumugi Shirogane’s name to **narutoislife**

 

 **narutoislife** : Hey!!! Naruto is only my 10th favorite anime!!

 

 **Kaito Momota** : whats ur first?

 

 **narutoislife** : Attack on Titan of course!!

 

 **Kaito Momota** : if ur gf was here she’d call u a fucking normie

 

 **Miu Iruma** : REEEEEE

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : ugh this is so BORING!! im just gonna change all of ur names now!!

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Kaito Momota** ’s name to **S P A C E**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Kaede Akamatsu** ’s name to **Bakamatsu**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Maki Harukawa** ’s name to **stabby mcstabby pants v2**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Gonta Gokuhara** ’s name to **big boy bug boy**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Rantaro Amami** ’s name to **peel the avocado**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **K1-B0** ’s name to **shitty vocaloid**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Angie Yonaga** ’s name to **ATUAISWATCHINGUSIN**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Tenko Chabashira** ’s name to **fighting lesbian**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Ryoma Hoshi** ’s name to **Xxdead_insidexX**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Kirumi Tojo** ’s name to **MAMAAAA OoOo**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Himiko Yumeo** ’s name to **yer a wizard harry**

 

 **gay supreme overlord** changed **Miu Iruma** ’s name to **don’t answer**

 

 **don’t answer** : ouma u are literally so uncreative I think like 3 of those names are from the other classes gc

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : shut

 

 **Xxdead_insidexX** : why am i even here again?

 

 **Xxdead_insidexX** : the name is accurate tho

 

 **MAMAAAA OoOo** : I think everyone is asking that same question right now

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : because class 1-a has a gc and ours has to be BETTER

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : AND GAYER

 

 **the mystery gang v2** : Ouma you are literally the only fully gay person here

 

 **fighting lesbian** : UM?????

 

 **the mystery gang v2** : You’re a lesbian

 

 **fighting spirit** : still gay tho

 

 **yer a wizard harry** : nyehh, its true. our GP still cant reach the level of GP that class 1-A has

 

 **big boy bug boy** : ..GP?

 

 **yer a wizard harry** : gay power

 

 **fighting lesbian** : WHY THE FUCK NOT??

 

 **yer a wizard harry** : its too much of a painn to explain it

 

 **sister** : basically that class has two gays and two lesbians, maxing out at one gay and one lesbian more than us

 

 **fighting lesbian** : wait there aren’t ANY MORE gays here??

 

 **yer a wizard harry** : i dont really care who i date...

 

 **S P A C E** : im bi as fuck

 

 **the mystery gang v2** : ^

 

 **MAMAAAA OoOo** : ^

 

 **narutoislife** : ^

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants** : ^

 

 **don’t answer** : me and my hot af gf are pan!!

 

 **Bakamatsu** : You didn’t have to say it like that.. but it’s true!

 

 **big boy bug boy** : Gonta is pan too!!! :D

 

 **sister** : im pretty sure that Angie and I are straight

 

 **ATUAISWATCHINGUSIN** : yuppers!!

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants** : didnt you have a thing for Himiko last year?

 

 **ATUAISWATCHINGUSIN** : nyahahah! That was just a trick to get Tenko upset!!

 

 **fighting lesbian** : YOU LITTLE

 

 **peel the avocado** : im poly..

 

 **Xxdead_insidexX** : and im ace..

 

 **shitty vocaloid** : I don’t even know what my gender is...

 

 **big boy bug boy** : that’s why Gonta pan! Gonta no care that Kiibo don’t know his gender! Gonta love Kiibo anyway!!!

 

 **S P A C E** : I literally choked on my hot pocket that’s so cute

 

 **shitty vocaloid** : ////

 

 **shitty vocaloid** : so does that mean you like my singing?

 

 **big boy bug boy** : ....

 

 **big boy bug boy** : Gonta love everything about Kiibo except for that

 

 **shitty vocaloid** : Damn it..

 

 **fighting lesbian** : ANYWAY

 

 **fighting lesbian** : I CANT BELIEVE OUR GP IS SO LOW

 

 **gay supreme leader** : maybe the gays just need to make out to solve everything!!

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : shuichi

 

 **S P A C E** : SHUICHI LETS MAKE OUT

 

 **the mystery gang v2** : uum okay??? ///

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : ....

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants v2** : ....

 

 **don’t answer** : HELL YEAH

 

 **don’t answer** : but first

 

 **ATUAISWATCHINGUSIN** : lemme take a selfie

 

 **don’t answer** named themselves **tigbiddies69**

 

 **tigbiddies69** : OKAY KAEIDIOT LETS MAKE OUT

 

 **Bakamatsu** : ...I’m not going to make out with you with that name

 

 **tigbiddies69** : eeeeee i got rejected??? > <

 

 **sister** : why do I have a horrible feeling that that got you off...

 

 **big boy bug boy** : What does that mean??

 

 **S P A C E** : dont

 

 **the mystery gang v2** : don’t

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants v2** : dont

 

 **ATUAISWATCHINGUSIN** : dont

 

 **Bakamatsu** : don’t

 

 **peel the avocado** : dont

 

 **narutoislife** : dont

 

 **MAMAAAA OoOo** : don’t

 

 **yer a wizard harry** : dont

 

 **fighting lesbian** : dont

 

 **Xxdead_insidexX** : if you do you might mysteriously find 20 tennis balls shoved up your urethra

 

 **shitty vocaloid** : Protecc my precious bf please

 

 **gay supreme overlord** : why did i start this chat again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Would you guys like another V3 chapter, or would you like to meet the sdr2 cast? Also, which characters would you like to see interact more (or at all) and what scenarios do you wanna see these guys get into. Please comment some stuff I wanna see what you guys want! 
> 
> Remember to leave kudos! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	4. Siblings Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about the sibling relationships between some of the characters, and Ibuki decided to spice up some names!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the sdr2 cast!!!

**Chiaki Nanami** added **Hajime Hinata** , **Mikan Tsumiki** and 13 others to the chat

 

 **Chiaki Nanami** named the chat **Kuzuryuu’s Party Plan**

 

 **Chiaki Nanami** : hey hey

 

 **Chiaki Nanami** : i decided to make a chat to plan for Kuzuryuu’ s birthday party!

 

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu** : you don’t have to do that Nanami!

 

 **Chiaki Nanami** : im class president, i want to be able to help plan parties for my classmates

 

 **Mikan Tsumiki** : yyoure sweet Chiaki <3

 

 **Chiaki Nanami** : thanks <3

 

 **Nagito Komaeda** : thats gay

 

 **Hajime Hinata** : you have no room to talk

 

 **Peko Ishimaru** : I am excited for young master’s party..

 

 **Peko Ishimaru** : Oh no

 

 **Peko Ishimaru** named themselves **Peko Pekoyama**

 

 **Sonia Nevermind** : Ishimaru? Isn’t that the last name of the Prime Minister that stepped down due to a huge scandal?

 

 **Kazuichi Souda** : and the last name of that kid that came to our class with that DARE speech?? he also stopped me in the halls and insulted my outfit choices!

 

 **Peko Pekoyama** : I guess I have no choice but to explain

 

 **Peko Pekoyama** : Yes he is my brother. I changed my last name for the school because I did not want to be affiliated with the Ishimaru family. They are ashamed that I do not want to be a political figure like any of them

 

 **Peko Pekoyama** : Also that household.. is not the ideal place to be living

 

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu** : thats why she lives at my house and works for me...

 

 **Peko Pekoyama** : I do talk to Kiyotaka frequently, but we keep it under wraps

 

 **Ibuki Mioda** : awwww Peko called him Kiyotaka!!! thats so totally sweet!!!

 

 **Akane Asahina** : hey i got family in the lower class too! Aoi’s my little sis!!

 

 **Akane Asahina** : thats why i have ya guys call me Akane!!

 

 **Byakuya Twogami** : you mean that swimmer girl?

 

 **Ibuki Mioda** : Ibuki does see the similarities! dark skin, nice curves, love of food, big badonkers! im drooling just thinking about it!!

 

 **Peko Pekoyama** : Alright we’ve talked about “secret” family enough. Let’s just get on with it

 

 **Chiaki Nanami** : alright alright. i’ve been told that in group chats everyone should have a cool name

 

 **Ibuki Mioda** : ooh ooh let Ibuki pick everyone’s names! I’m good at that kind of stuff!!

 

 **Ibuki Mioda** named themselves **ROCKNROLL MOFO**

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Byakuya Twogami** ’s name to better douche

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** : youre not a douche but you have to match names with the real Togami!

 

 **better douche** : How do you even know his name in their group chat?

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO:** easy! Ibuki is friends with Sayaka!! I’m also friends with Kaede so I know the names in that chat too!!

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Peko Pekoyama** ’s name to **stabby mcstabby pants v3**

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants v3** : I guess this means that I am the third installment of this ridiculous name..?

 

 **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu** : it kinda fits ya hehe

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu** ’s name to **shortie cyclops**

 

 **shortie cyclops** : OH STFU

 

 **shortie cyclops** : I LOST MY EYE IN AN ACCIDENT

 

 **shortie cyclops** : AND DONT CALL ME SHORT

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants v3** : just say the word young master and I will cut a bitch

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** : peko’s gettin all feisty!!

 

 **shortie cyclops** : dont call me young master around everyone ///

  

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** : let me get some more names out of the way!

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Nekomaru Nidai** ’s name to **EATWELLSHITWELL**

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Akane Asahina** ’s name to **it goes right to my boobs**

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Teruteru Hanamura** ’s name to **don’t answer**

 

 **don’t answer** : hey thatsa not so nice!!

 

 **Hiyoko Saionji** : its true! no one wants to talk to a chubby perverted pig like you!! youre gross!!

 

 **Mahiru Koizumi** : I know Hanamura is a pervert, but you shouldn’t talk to people like that sweetie!!

 

 **Mikan Tsumiki** : yyyeah its mean!!

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Hiyoko Saionji’** s name to **dancing lesbian**

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Mahiru Koizumi** ’s name to **freckles**

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Mikan Tsumiki** ’s name to **pure cinnamon roll**

 

 **pure cinnamon roll** : iii don’t deserve ssuch a nice name!!

 

 **Chiaki Nanami** : what a nice name for mikan

 

 **pure cinnamon roll** : Chiaki <33

 

 **dancing lesbian** : ugh gross!!!

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Chiaki Nanami** ’s name to **videogameluvr**

 

 **videogameluvr** : ....

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Hajime Hinata** ’s name to **hajimeme**

 

 **hajimeme** : why did you change mine i wasn’t even talking!!!

 

 **Nagito Komaeda** : she sees just how full of hope you are Hajime!!

 

 **Sonia Nevermind** : Aww the first names! So cute!

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Nagito Komaeda** ’s name to **HOPE_BAGEL**

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Sonia Nevermind** ’s name to **The Dark Queen**

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** : i got that one from Gundam!

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Gundam Tanaka** ’s name to **The Supreme Overlord of Ice**

 

 **The Dark Queen** : Awww!! Matching usernames!

 

 **The Supreme Overlord of Ice** : only a hellfire being of such beauty as yourself deserves the title of my Dark Queen

 

 **Kazuichi Souda** : hey don’t talk to Miss Sonia like that!! shes no dark queen shes an angel!!

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** changed **Kazuichi Souda** ’s name to **“wanna touch my socket wrench?”**

 

 **“wanna touch my socket wrench?”** : I SAID THAT PICK UP LINE ONE TIME-

 

 **The Supreme Overlord of Ice** : it is fitting for a perverted demon such as yourself

 

 **The Dark Queen** : You always have such magnificent things to say! I wonder if your Four Dark Devas of Destruction help you sound so cool and wise! ^ ^

 

 **The Supreme Overlord of Ice** : TThank you Dark Queen ////

 

 **“wanna touch my socket wrench?”** : UGH

 

 **videogameluvr** : hey hey! seems like its all done!

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants v3** : seems like we should start preparations for the party now

 

 **shortie cyclops** : hehe thanks peko...

 

 **ROCKNROLL MOFO** : CUUUTE!!!!!

 

 **it goes to my boobs** : wait does pekoyama even know that ishimaru has a boyfriend? that oowada guy? gang leader?

 

 **stabby mcstabby pants v3** : he WHAT????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! I think I might write an implied Kuzupeko fic for the party some other time instead of putting it in this fic, but next time, Peko will infiltrate the Class 78 1-a group chat and find out more about this ~mysterious~ gangster 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	5. The Older Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko confronts her little brother’s strange love interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short and that I was gone for a long time! I just got back from vacation, but when school starts I’ll probably have more time to write. Also I’ll try to have Ishi’s birthday chapter out today, but it’ll most likely be uploaded tomorrow. Sorry!! Hope you enjoy this chapter tho!!
> 
> Also the names aren’t bold cuz I’m tired af. I’ll go back and fix it later tho don’t worry

You have started a private chat with trap

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: This is Fujisaki, correct?

 

trap: yup! and this is pekoyama right? ive been told that youre ishimarus sister!

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: Word travels fast I guess..

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: And this is about that

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: I need your help. I’ve been told that my sweet and innocent younger brother is dating the leader of a fierce and vulgar biker gang. I have to see how they act, but I can’t let them know I’m there

 

trap: oh you want me to make you invisible in the chat?

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: You can do that? That would be most appreciated

 

trap: yup! just wait a second!

 

78th class

 

(invis trap added invis stabby mcstabby pants v3)

 

(trap: if you want people to hear what you say in the chat, just add invis at the beginning of the message and it’ll reverse the invisibility. then write that again if you wanna go incognito again)

 

(stabby mcstabby pants v3: Thank you so much Fujisaki)

 

trap: (invis) hey everyone! wanna get this chat a bit more active again!

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: You should be lucky that it’s the weekend! Talking on our phones is not welcome in a school environment!

 

4/20 blaze it: brb currently on a hot date

 

totally a het: that has t’ be a joke

 

4/20 blaze it: nope ;)

 

my goatee’s hot OKAY??: how tf did HIRO get a hot date?

 

4/20 blaze it: ;))))

 

4/20 blaze it: i’d say who it was but

 

4/20 blaze it: i think itll be even more fun when you guys find out ;)))

 

don’t answer: this is scaring me..

 

don’t answer: just answer this question

 

don’t answer: will this fanart be yaoi or straight

 

4/20 blaze it: yaoi ;)

 

totally a het: WHAT TH’ FUCK??

 

(trap: invis just so you know “totally a het” is oowada, ishimarus bf and “(drops down from counter) im GAY” is ishimaru)

 

(stabby mcstabby pants v3: What vulgar names..)

 

(trap: hiro picked em hehe)

 

totally a het: just lettin’ y’all know IVE gotta hot date tonight too ;)

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: MONDO!!! You should not disclose all of our romantic information

 

totally a het: he’s gonna get laid

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: MONDO!!!!! ////

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: (invis) EXCUSE ME???

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: I HAVE MY SWORD AND IM READY TO STAB YOU

 

stabby mcstabby pants: who’s this bitch?

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: Sister???

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: II mean Pekoyama???

 

totally a het: wait..

 

totally a het: pekoyama

 

totally a het: is ur sis???

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: Yes, that is correct. And I see that you are trying to impurify my sweet baby brother

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: PEKO DONT CALL ME THAT!!!

 

kawaii desu~ （╹◡╹）: aww how sweet~ first names! （＾◇＾）

 

totally a het: boi i ain’t the only one who ‘as impurified yer “sweet baby brother”

 

my goatee’s hot OKAY??: thats bullshit and u know it oowada

 

totally a het: shit

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: LANGUAGE!!

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: what the flying fuck is that supposed to mean

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: NOT YOU TOO PEKO!!

 

totally a het: why was ther’ jus’ a knock at my door?

 

totally a het: SHE KICKED TH’ FUCKIN DOOR DOWN

 

totally a het: SOMEBODY HELPALSKOAKCOSJCJFHHOSKXLSNDJDKSOXMDOSKXJ

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: KYOUDAI!!!

 

trap: the evil has been defeated

 

kawaii desu~ （╹◡╹）: dont you ship them Fujisaki-chan? (ﾟ∀ﾟ)

 

trap: SHIT

 

trap: ALL MY ISHIMONDO FANFIC WONT COME TRUE NOW

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: Your.. what?

 

don’t answer: Fujisaki! If you ever get the chance, please come to my dorm and we can exchange fanfics!

 

totally a het: this is Peko. I have defeated him

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: NO I LOVE HIM!!!

 

totally a het: what?

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: I love him!! He may be rash and vulgar and violent, but I love him with all my heart. I don’t want anyone but him to be the one in my heart! I can’t lose him now!!

 

totally a het: why did pekoyama suddenly give me back my phone?

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: KYOUDAI!!

 

totally a het: BABE!!!

 

my goatee’s hot OKAY??: the power of LOVE baby!!

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: im sorry for this little brother.. I didn’t know you shared such passionate feelings for someone. Even though Oowada is all of those things you said, I will give him a chance because he makes you happy

 

trap: AWWWWW

 

4/20 blaze it: the happy ending we got but definitely don’t deserve

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: but if you so much as put on CUT on my brothers body, the Kuzuryuu clan will has to dispose of your body

 

totally a het: YES MA’AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Peko doesn’t seem to ooc, just I think everything seems ooc for her if she’s showing intense emotions like that. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos!! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


	6. Ishimaru’s Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ishimaru’s birthday, and I certain biker is really excited! Also, we find out who Asahina’s secret crush is ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS!!!
> 
> It means the world to me that 100 people liked this fic so much that they left kudos! Thank you so much to all of you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

totally a het added (drops down from counter) im GAY, trap, and 45 others to the chat

 

totally a het named the chat It’s Taka’s Fuckin Birthday

 

totally a het: UM ID LIKE YA GUYS TO KNOW ITS MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIENDS BDAY TODAY

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: What is with the name of this chat?? The language!!

 

totally a het: sh sh sh bby ily

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: I do appreciate the sentiment though. I love you Mondo <3

 

gay supreme overlord: DO I SMELL GAY???

 

p-p-p-poker face: no they are definitely heterosexuals

 

stabby mcstabby pants: the straightest of the straights

 

totally a het: fuck off we gay af

 

not as lucky as komaeda: when did Oowada start typing like Kuwata??

 

HOPE BAGEL: hey that’s my name!!

 

HOPE BAGEL: you’re an imposter!!!

 

better douche: ...

 

douche: oh god that things here

 

not as lucky as komaeda: I’m not an imposter! I’m Naegi! The other lucky student!!

 

HOPE BAGEL: yyou mean the most hope filled student at Hope’s Peak??

 

HOPE BAGEL: OH GOD SIGN MY FACE

 

hajimeme: nagito no

 

S P A C E: why the hell are we in this chat anyway? couldnt you have just celebrated eyebrow boys birthday in your own classes gc?

 

totally a het: Kaito we’re bros but DONT CALL MY BF THAT HES SENSITIVE BOUT HIS EYEBROWS

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: Are they really that ugly? Maybe I should shave them...

 

totally a het: NAH BBY UR PERFECT JUST TH’ WAY YA ARE

 

sister: this is getting too gay for me..

 

trap: i think we should change taka’s name for his birthday

 

(drops down from counter) im GAY: That would be much appreciated Fujisaki!!

 

trap changed (drops down from counter) im GAY’s name to gay birthday boy

 

gay birthday boy: It’s accurate I’m afraid

 

gay supreme overlord: join the club buddy!

 

gay supreme overlord changed HOPE BAGEL’s name to gay hope bagel

 

gay supreme overlord changed douche’s name to gay douche

 

gay supreme overlord: the gay squad is complete!!!

 

gay douche: I hate all of you cretins

 

totally a het: MOVING ON

 

totally a het: NOW E’RYBODY HAS TA SAY NICE THINGS BOUT TAKA FOR ‘IS BDAY

 

gay birthday boy: Kyoudai that’s not necessary..

 

gay birthday boy: Besides, there’s not much to say about me! And I’m used to not being appreciated, so it’s okay!

 

Bakamatsu: No that makes me sad now!! Is that true?

 

totally a het: BBY COME OVER RN I’LL LOVE THA FUCK OUTTA YA

 

stabby mcstabby pants v3: you better not be implying what I think you’re implying Oowada

 

shortie cyclops: peko put your sword away

 

gay birthday boy: Sister it’s okay!! Mondo would never do anything to me that I wouldn’t want!! And what I want is to celebrate my birthday with all of my friends!!

 

wanna touch my socket wrench?: you may be an asshole that insulted my clothing choice, but ya don’t sound TOO bad

 

fighting lesbian: ugh, typical of a degenerate male! Insulting someone on their birthday! Ishimaru may be a male, but at least he doesn’t creep on pretty girls like YOU do Souda

 

wanna touch my socket wrench?: shit

 

The Dark Queen: Um.. yay!! Let’s celebrate Ishimaru’s birthday together!!!

 

totally a het: fuckin hell yeah

 

totally a het: an HEY DONT CALL MY BEAUTIFUL BF AN ASSHOLE

 

——

 

Later that day

 

——

 

You started a private chat with gay birthday boy

 

totally a het: hey babe, I hope ya enjoyed th’ surprised bday party I held for ya

 

gay birthday boy: Mondo.. it’s better than anything I could have imagined! I made so many new friends in different classes, and I felt truly loved by everyone! It was so new for me.

 

gay birthday boy: But I felt even more loved by you Mondo, you did all of this just for me, you really are the best boyfriend ever, no matter what Peko or anyone else says.

 

totally a het: god damn it..

 

totally a het: I MEAN dang it

 

totally a het: I love ya so freakin much Taka babe

 

gay birthday boy: I was alone last year for my birthday.. only my father celebrated it with me. But now I’m here and have made so many new friends, and best of all, met you.

 

gay birthday boy: I’m so blessed to have you and everyone else Mondo.

 

totally a het: shows how yer hard work does pay off babe!!

 

totally a het: through yer hard work ya got ‘ere and met us!!

 

gay birthday boy: Is it okay if I come over Mondo? I’d like my.. special present..

 

totally a het: ya got it babe ;)

 

totally a het: just uh, make sure Pekoyama doesn’t see ya

 

——

 

The next day

 

——

 

78th class

 

gay birthday boy: Good morning everyone!! Thank you all for the wonderful party you held for me!!

 

trap: no problem taka! we wanted to hold something special for you, but mondo did most of the planning!

 

totally a het: it wasn’t that special..

 

p-p-p-poker face: we are glad you enjoyed the party, sorry that I couldn’t let you win in that round of shogi though

 

gay birthday boy: It’s okay!! I’ll definitely win next time! I’m glad you didn’t go easy on me just because it was my birthday!!

 

gay birthday boy: I needed to put in the effort, not just fly through it like a genius would!!

 

the mystery gang: I think Ishimaru needs a name change, it’s not his birthday anymore

 

trap: hmmmm

 

trap changed gay birthday boy’s name to gay hall monitor

 

trap: thought that ouma would appreciate you staying in the “gay club” as he so lovingly calls it

 

gay hall monitor: Thank you Fujisaki!! It’s short and accurate!!

 

4/20 blaze it: i mean we can tell dude. Very accurate

 

kawaii desu~ （╹◡╹）: I think it’s very sugoi Ishimaru-chan!!! ( ^ω^ )

 

my goatee’s hot OKAY???: babe...

 

not as lucky as komaeda: that’s a great name Chihiro!

 

not as lucky as komaeda: I need to change my name too

 

not as lucky as komaeda named themselves luckier than komaeda

 

the diesel one: why did you make yourself that? You know that your luck seems to be inferior to Komaeda

 

luckier than komaeda: I’m luckier because I have Chihiro and he doesn’t!!

 

trap: HGNKDKDXOKS

 

trap: MAKOTO I LOVE YOU

 

trap: <33

 

luckier than komaeda: I love you too <33

 

stabby mcstabby pants: ...

 

4/20 blaze it: that’s gay af

 

totally a het: speakin of gay..

 

totally a het: taka got th’ best present a’ his life last night tho ;)

 

gay hall monitor: MONDO OOWADA

 

totally a het: OW SHIT DON’ HIT ME

 

don’t answer: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

im only here for komaru: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

poor soul: is that genocider?

 

poor soul: no way Toko would type that to the public gc

 

im only here for komaru: you got it sweet tits ;))

 

gay douche: oh god dammit

 

I’m only here for komaru: I can’t miss out on the hot boy on boy action thats here!!

 

totally a het: OH FUCK OFF

 

im only here for komaru: ;))

 

lesbian mermaid to trap

 

lesbian mermaid: chi.. I feel so sad.. now that I know Sakura won’t like me back, what do I do??

 

trap: like i said, i know someone that has a crush on you!!

 

lesbian mermaid: but I’m horrible at figuring that stuff out Chi!!

 

trap: well.. think of the female options

 

lesbian mermaid: well.. Sakura has a boyfriend, and so does Sayaka

 

trap: i don’t think enoshima likes anyone in our class tbh

 

trap: and ikusaba has an obvious crush on makoto..

 

lesbian mermaid: hmm.. and Toko is dating Komaru

 

lesbian mermaid: so that only leaves Celeste and Kyoko!!

 

trap: ok so

 

trap: whos the one who bought you that coffee that you loved even though youd only told her once

 

trap: and whod bought your favorite movie to watch with everyone even though you’d never even said it before!!

 

lesbian mermaid: oh my god

 

lesbian mermaid: OH MY GOD!!

 

lesbian mermaid: KYOKO LIKES ME???

 

lesbian mermaid: I thought that that was all because of her detective skills!!

 

trap: but then why would she pick YOUR favorite movie and not someone elses

 

lesbian mermaid: oh my god oh my god oh my god

 

lesbian mermaid: should I talk to her???

 

trap: go for it. i believe in you!!!

 

You started a private chat with the mystery gang

 

lesbian mermaid: hey Kyoko..

 

the mystery gang: hm? What is it Asahina? I have a feeling you have something important to tell me

 

lesbian mermaid: Kyoko, do you like me?

 

the mystery gang: ...

 

the mystery gang: oh.. so I’ve been found out? We must have some other detectives in our group as well

 

lesbian mermaid: Kyoko..

 

lesbian mermaid: you’re like really cute and I’m really gay and I’d really like to try out dating you!! I know I haven’t totally broken down all of your walls, but I want to learn more about you!!

 

the mystery gang: asahina..

 

the mystery gang: I’d like that...

 

lesbian mermaid: why do you like me anyway?? I thought you had a thing for Naegi??

 

the mystery gang: I did for a bit, but I realized that you were the one I truly had romantic feelings for. Your bubbly personality, your way of always cheering us up and giving us pep talks

 

the mystery gang: you do remind me of makoto. But for some reason, when I look at you, my face gets all red, and I feel a burning hot in my chest..

 

lesbian mermaid: Kyoko that’s so cute!!

 

lesbian mermaid: and hey! Call me Aoi!! We are girlfriends after all!!

 

the mystery gang: girlfriends..?

 

lesbian mermaid: of course silly!! We just basically confessed to each other! Come on, you’re the ultimate detective!!

 

the mystery gang: I think when it comes to love.. I’m more clueless than I like to think..

 

lesbian mermaid: come to my dorm!! We can talk and do.. girlfriend stuff

 

the mystery gang: I’d like that

 

the mystery gang: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that, again, the names aren’t bolded, but I have a lot of work to do. Don’t worry, I’ll come back eventually and fix that! And hopefully this chapter is a bit longer than the other newer chapters. I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


End file.
